eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Like Toy Solders
Like Toy Solders is an Eminem song which appeared as the fifth track on the Encore album. Background "Like Toy Soldiers" is a song by American rapper Eminem from his fifth album Encore. The song samples 1989 song "Toy Soldiers" by Martika and the main title theme from 1972 film The Hot Rock. The song reached number thirty-four on the Billboard Hot 100 in February, 2005, number one in the United Kingdom and the top ten in many other European countries, as well as Australia and New Zealand. "Like Toy Soldiers" tells the story of his attempts to calm a violent community of rappers. Eminem speaks openly about problems with The Source magazine and its editor Benzino, as well as Murder Inc. Records, and explains the feud between Ja Rule and 50 Cent, which Eminem felt went far beyond the Jay-Z vs. Nas feud. The song finishes as Eminem offers a truce to his enemies. Lyrics Intro Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down... Chorus Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers 1 I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em Now the Ja shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it It was crazy, this shit way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it That was never my object for someone to get killed Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ... Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life Like fuck it i understand this is business And this shit just isn't none of my business But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause Chorus Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers 2 There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin' But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it? It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin' We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin' Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk Has an obsession for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up Was through that publication the same one that made me famous Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin' Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc. And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind We still have soldiers that's on the front line That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is But I ain't tryna' have none of my people hurt and murdered It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin' I'm just willin' to be the bigger man If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can, cause frankly I'm sick of talkin' I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cause Chorus Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers Video Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s